macbook_logosfandomcom-20200215-history
My Thoughts on Logo Variations!
Cinemark! Addams Family (2019) MGM Real: The Addams Family (2019): '''The logo plays normal until the second roar, where Leo turns into a cartoon lion. Then an apple falls down and Leo leaps out from the ribbon and knocks the apple off screen, before jumping off screen as the logo falls down to reveal The Addams Family's house (in colour). Fake: The Addams Family (2019): Leo is replaced by Kitty from the Movie, while the logo plays normal, until after second roar, Kitty jumps out of the MGM Ribbon and Sniffs the screen. then, he eats the screen, turning to a background that looks like the dirty windows from Mickey's Mixed up Adventures (2019), and for 6 mili-seconds, it cuts to black. Diffrences: 1st Diffrence, The Cartoon Lion was there after the second roar in the real, but in the fake, The Lion was Cartoon the whole time, and looked like kitty. 2nd Difference, the Apple was in the real, while in the fake, there was no apple. 3rd difference: in the real, he jumped out of the ribbon because of the apple, but in the fake, he jumps out because he looks at you. 4th difference: the actions in the real is that he plays with the apple. but the fake, he doesn't really does that. he was jumping out and then sniffing and eating it. 5th difference: the background at the end was Addams Family house in color in real, but in fake, it was the dirty windows from MMMUA. 6th (And Final) Difference, the background was revealed by falling in the real, but in the fake, it was inside kitty's mouth. Notes: The Trailer has the real logo, too. the fake was imagined in Cobb Theaters. the Sniffing came from Cinemark. The Apple was a Yarn Ball. Before Seeing: Normal Logo, with roaring replaced by screaming. imagined during the trailer for Spies in Disguise. Bron The Bron logo is Really Normal. in the fake, there is no bron logo. Cobb! Incredibles 2 (2018) Disney Real: '''Incredibles 2 (2018): Same as that JB/TLK variant, But The theme and the style of the movie as well as the art of the comic book are incorporated in the logo, It is in different shades of red, The Flag Flashes, the train can be seen, and the word "Disney" is much yellower. Fake: Incredibles 2 (2018): Same as the Real, but the Castle was different, the fireworks are actually seen, the train is gone, the flag doesn't flash, and "Disney" Was in White. Notes: The Train is the Real was actually from the Normal I2 Movie. "Disney" from the real was the same as the Jungle Book/Lion King Variant but more yellow. the real one was first mentioned in YouTube signed in the DDH 99. Pixar Real: I'ncredibles 2 (2018):' The logo's background is red, the lamp itself is black all over, and the lamp's light is yellow-colored, making the logo themed after the Incredibles logo's usual colors. Fake: Incredibles 2 (2018): The Logo is the same from above, but "PIXAR" is in Chinese, the lamp is white instead of black, and the logo is very much 2D. Notes: The Disney/Pixar logos both are the same style. both of those are normal at the end. "PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS" was black just like the normal logo. Christopher Robin (2018) ' Real: Christopher Robin (2018): '''The 2011 logo changes into a hand drawn illustration of the logo on a book page when the fireworks start. the sparkles is gone. at the end, "'Disney''' Presents" is faded in and the Disney logo is faded out. it flips to book pages. Fake: Same as before, but the sparkles are there, "Disney" is traced just like everything, and there is no "Disney Presents". the logo stays until the book pages turn. Note: Both Castles are similar to the normal. Dumbo (2019) Real: Dumbo (2019):'''The castle has some red stripes below the blue triangle parts. Fake: The Castle is replaced by the circus and dumbo is shown flying. dumbo ends the logo by flying to the screen and flying off to the black background and the film starts. Mom's Thoughts: Same as Fake, but without Dumbo. 2nd, Same as Fake, but the circus is the Disney castle instead and dumbo doesn't fly to the screen. instead, the logo fades to black. Notes: The Circus has flags then the normal castle. Dumbo had a magic feather (which was black) in the fake and 2nd MT. Mom's Thoughts was mentioned at Cobb. Wesley didn't see the red stripes when seeing it in the theaters. Differences: the differences were easy. in the first, the the castle was a circus, like the red stripes. in the second, Dumbo was there. Epic Theaters Emoji Movie Columbia Real: A hand comes up and takes a picture of the lady. It selects an emoji with sunglasses. The phone drops and then the torch shines, transitioning to the Sony Pictures Animation logo. Fake: Same as Real, but instead of the Sunglasses Emoji (Cool), it was replaced by Poop. Note: The Real and Fake are the Same thing, but with another emoji. '''MORE COMING SOON!